swtor_the_rising_tidefandomcom-20200213-history
Emira Djanel
Presentation Born a slave on Hutta, Emira was sold at her young age to Imperials, she served the Miaer family for several years. The Miaers were part of the Imperial nobility, born to rule over the regular citizen and be ruled by sith. They expressed their gratitude towards their slaves hard work with the back of the hand, despising them, and yet they needed them to uphold their actual way of life. Throughout their collection of alien filth, Emira certainly was the closest creature to a human that could be seen, yet her traits were alien. She was a the descendant of Arkanian test subjects. Arkanians were known to play with the genetic code of many species around the galaxy, humans and themselves alike. Emira was issued from a Arkanian breed that had its genes tempered with those of Humans and Sephi. These genetic manipulations mainly beeing seen through her appearance, her skin was of a light white blueish tint, her hair white and her eyes were of a light blue hue. As a main distinctive feature seperating her from her Arkanian pairs, Emira had five digits and notable pointed ears testimony of her Sephi genes. These distintive features made Emira one of the prized possessions of the Miaer family. One of their less ugly aliens slaves. As a kid Emira would have been befriended by the latest son of the Miaer family, Teris. With who she would have spent most time playing. Yet distance grew, after all a slave and a noble couldn't be seen playing together, it would be disgracefull. Emira was put to cleaning duty and was tasked with keeping the nobles estate sparkling with most of the other slaves. Working long days with little rest. In secret yet she would meet with her friend, having grown they would become sparing partners the young Lord Teris teaching her what he learned from his father in terms of fighting techniques. And so during the little time they could spend together they would train and play, usualy using wood carved swords or batons. Their secret training meetings went on for months, years... and everytime her fellow slaves would advise her to stop her foolishness acts, claiming that if her meetings with the young master were to be heard of, that the consequences would be.... dire. This ritual continued and continued, Emira was now 19 and her fellow companion entered the Imperial Academy. Yet they would still meet when he would return during his permissions. Taking less and less precautions, their training sessions were discovered during a ball held by the noble family, Lord Teris's little brother Emrith was sent after his brother so that he could greet the guest : sith, nobles and imperial officers were all convived for the 10 years of the cadet. Emrith would abruptly enter the estates shooting range believing his brother would be practicing his shootingskills, yet he wasn't there... bashing noises would be heard further away in the facility and Emrith would enter the training center thinking that he would find his brother sparing with one of the estates guards. It wouldn't be the case, instead of the guard he would find Emira fighting against his brother. It only took a matter of seconds for him to call the guards and have them seperated and brought to the Ball room. There Emira and Teris would be met by Sith, Soldiers and Nobles. The masters were furious and ordered that their son and this “filth” were to be seperated at once. Emira was supposed to be in the kitchen working on the refreshments, but other slaves covered for her and were brought at their turn into the ballroom and restrained. They were to be punished for disobeing the masters. But their time would come, it was Emiras turn first. The Lord Ertan Miaer was the current head of the Miaer family, a man known for his strict attitude, he came towards her holding a heated piece of iron marked with the families crest. The guards holding down Emira were ordered to lift the back of her shirt up and the Lord marked her with his brand in the back under her right shoulder. The pain was unbearable, her skin being scortched. While gasping for her breath and bearing with the inflicted pain she would watch further ahead as the slaves who covered for her were being violently wiped by the estates slavemaster. Emira yelled for them to stop, she was responsible after all and knew it, but they wouldn't listen. The nobles around her would simply watch, this kind of punishment was common, nothing that they weren't able to watch, no one would make it stop until the punishment would have been served. As the whip strikes grew stronger, Emira reached her right forward trying to reach for the slaves to stop it, but the guards would hold her back. Through the pain was... too important, the mark on her shoulder and the sight of those who cared for her and had warned her yet helped her being tortured was too much. Emira would yell a last time : “Stop !” And the atmosphere would suddenly grow cold in the room, Emira fell to her knees and all noise stopped. The guards came towards her quickly pointing their weapons towards her head. Emira was crying and felt something in her hand, as she oppened them she noticed the hilt of the slavemaster electrowhip. All went too fast... she barely understood what happened only certainty is that the guards were waiting for the order to execute her where the was and the click of their weapons safety was heard. Emira closed her eyes knowing that she couldn't do anything anymore. As the house lord was about to give the order to have her killed on the spot, the guards weapons were crushed in their hands and they moved asside. A Sith Lord came forward, bearing a black and red robe orned with golden markings and pauldrons. His face was masked but all those present seemed to know his identity and feel silent. He raised his voice : “I will take this one with me to Korriban.” and that was all, all feel silent and the Sith Lord grabbed Emira by the shoulder where her mark was inflicted and pulled her outside towards the shuttles. As she looked back she would see Lord Teris look at her go, relieved. Walking out the door, blastershots would be heard, Lord Ertan Miaer clearly decided to pass his frustration on the other slaves executing them instead. Emira accompanied by the Sith Lord set foot inside the black and cold looking imperial shuttle making their way for the atmosphere. Towards the Siths own vessel. It had been the first time in years since she left a planet and finaly she was leaving Bosthirda. It was a new page that was opening itself, she was free of the mantle of slave yet she was marked and would remember her days in the Miaer estate. Physical Description . Moral Description . Category:Other